Fated Arrangement
by Wolf Tenshi of Ice and Water
Summary: Repost: Leo x Millhi other pairs read it or not I'm still posting Review are very much welcomed. :D
1. Chapter 1

**Fated Arrangement**

**A/N: re-do of the prelude bare with me.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Prelude:<p>

Throne Room, Biscotti Castle

The throne room door was opened wide by one beaming feline with long black har, following her was another with short silver hair. In her arms was a smaller version of he both of them.

"Ah, I'm pleased to see you have received our letter." Said the owner of the castle, her smile just as wide as the black haired feline.

"Of course we did, why we rushed right over after reading your letter Lynn."

The one in name, Lynn had short brownish red hair and beside her was her pregnant wife Himeko. She had long flowing pinkish purple hair, her brown eyes lighting up at the sight of the small feline in her mother's arms.

"Oh, you brought Leo-hime?" Himeko said.

Yuki the one holding Leo nodded. "Even if she is too young. She should still be here to witness this."

The sleeping Leo awoke at the sound of her mother's gentle voice drifting into her ears.

"So about the letter." Lynn changed the subject, eager to hear the response.

"Ah, yes. Yuki and I have discussed it on the way here. We agreed to the Marriage between our heirs. is a great idea." Hana said.

Lynn nodded, standing from where she was seated and bowed. "It's an honor to be joining forced with you, King and Queen of the Galette Lion Army."

Hana bowed back. "As to you, King and Queen of the Bisscotti Empire."

Leo watched not understanding the important scene in front of her.

Sealing not only her's, but the unborn Biscotti Princess.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fated Arrangement**

**A/N: 1st Chapter here we go!~**

**Note: Each chapter will have them at a different ages. Leo will be 6, and Millhi will be 5.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: First meeting<p>

Arriving to a familiar, yet strange Castle. Leo turned her attention to her two mothers sitting across from her in the carriage they have been riding in.

"Where are we?" the young lioness asked, her tail flicking back and forth.

"We've come to visit some friends Leo-hime. Just be patient till we arrive." Hana explained, her voice full of amusement.

The five year old nodded, and turned her attention back outside, waiting for the carriage to come to a halt.

When the carriage finally came to a halt, and the door was opened. First thing that Leo noticed was a small pink haired girl hugging her Aunt Lynn's leg.

Hana and Yuki came out behind Leo, greeting the other royals.

"Leo-hime, meet your new friend Millhiore-hime." Himeko introduced.

Neither of the two princesses moved as their eyes locked.

Purple met Yellow for the first time.

Millhi broke eye contact. "Hi." she shyly said.

"Hello." Leo responded.

The adults were watching their interaction closely.

"They seem pretty friendly with each other." Yuki whispered.

The others nodded.

"Millhi, why don't you take Leo-hime to your room." Lynn suggested.

Millhi nodded grabbing Leo's hand, urging the lioness towards the castle.

* * *

><p>Millhi's Room, Biscotti Castle<p>

Reaching the room, Millhi released Le's hand.

"Um...this is my room. Feel free to sit where ever you want." Millhi nervously said.

Leo's eyes scanned the room, before sitting on the padded bench near the window.

"Are you afraid of me?" The silver haired feline asked looking into the pinkette's purple eyes.

Looking away, Millhi answered. "N-no. It's just I've never had a friend before, or anyone other than my mothers and maids in my room."

"Well if it makes you feel better I've never been to another person's room." Leo said smiling at the pinkette.

A knock on the door broke the silence.

"Come in." Millhi said.

A maid came in with a small cart, on it were a variety of snacks and tea. Placing the items onto the table, the maid bowed and took her leave.

"I smell sweet cakes. Care for some?" Millhi asked her tail wagging behind her, as she walked over to the table.

"No, but thanks for the -." A large stomach growl cut the lioness off, a small blush forming on her cheeks.

Millhi giggled, before bringing her a random slice of cake.

"Ah, thanks." Leo said before digging in.

"No problem Leo-chan." The pinkette said smiling at the silver haired feline.

"-Chan?" Leo asked.

"Can I not use -chan?" Millhi asked tilting her head.

"You can. No one has ever called me that before, I kinda like it." The feline said, her tail flicking back and forth.

Millhi smiled, unaware of the icing on her the side of her cheek.

"You have something on your cheek, Millhi." Leo said leaning forward, licking the icing off.

Millhi blushed before mumbling "T-thanks Leo-chan."

The silver haired feline just nodded and continued eating.

* * *

><p>Later<p>

After eating the two princesses fell asleep on Millhi's bed, unknowingly cuddled up together. On the other side of the room, the door opened and both sets of parents glanced in, just to smile at the scene before them.

"That's so cute. Is Leo-hime staying the night?" Himeko asked.

"No, not tonight. but she can come back tomorrow and stay for the rest of the week if she wants too." Hana said.

"Well, let them rest for now, they are only children." Lynn said grabbing the door handle and closing it behind them.

* * *

><p>An Hour Later<p>

Opening an eye, Millhi shifted and turned over.

Feeling arms around her waist, she sat up.

Looking over she saw Leo shift, so that her herhead was on the pinkette's lap.

Rubbing her head. Millhi giggled when she heard soft purrs.

Leo's ear twitched as the sound, but nuzzled her head closer to Millhi's hand.

"Are you awake, Leo-chan?"

Yawning the lioness nodded. "Mm...yea."

Leo shifted again. so that she was laying on the stomach, her tail flicking back and forth.

Hearing a knock, their attention turned towards the opening door.

"Millhioro-hime, Sorry to have to tell you this, but Leo-hime has to return home with us today." Hana said.

Both Leo and Millhi's expressions fell.

"But she can tomorrow and stay for the week, that is if you want to Leo-hime." Hana added.

Leo's ears perked up at what her mother said.

"Really? I can come back tomorrow?" The young lioness asked.

Hana nodded. "Yes, now come your mother is is tired."

Leo nodded, watching her mother leave the room.

"G'night Millhi, see you tomorrow." Leo said hugging the pinkette, before running after her mother.

* * *

><p>New Day<p>

Millhi woke up early, excited about the return of Leo.

"I haven't seen Millhi-hime this excited, since we got her that Chocobo." Lynn said running her hand through her short hair.

"It's cute. They barely know each other, but they were cuddled up together like best friends." Himeko said from her seat in front of the mirror, brushing her long pinkish purple hair.

* * *

><p>A Hour Later<p>

Leo arrived a few minutes ago with a bag over her shoulder.

Millhi literally tackled her into a hug, but Leo kept balance and hugged the pinkette back.

The excited dog princess led the feline off to her favorite places in the castle.

Passing by the kitchen, they grabbed a snack before dropping off Leo's things in Millhi;s room.

"Where are we going Millhi?" Leo asked, following the humming princess.

"It's my secret hideout, you know when I just want to get away from it all. You'll see." Millhi said.

Arriving in a large open field, Leo gasped.

"Wow, it's beautiful here. How did you find this place?" Leo asked as they walked through the field.

"Just went exploring one day." Millhi explained sitting under a giant oak tree, near the small lake.

"We don't have places like the where I live." The lioness said enjoying the various scents around them.

"Really? What's your country like?" The curious pinkette asked weaving flowers together.

"Well Galette being a strong war nation, we have a lot of industrial work. We have tons of armory's, weapons shops, meat shops, and very few sweet shops. We also don't have many nature places like this." Leo said.

The pinkette placed the completed flower crown of the silver haired.

"Sounds interesting." She said backing away, fixing Leo's hair under the crown.

"Yea, I love going to weapon shops. When I'm of age, mom said I can start training." Leo said, her tail flicking in excitement.

"Sounds hard, will you be okay?" Millhi asked.

"Of course, I promise it's not hard." The lioness said patting Millhi's head trying to comfort her.

Millhi hummed in content.

"When I become stronger, I'm going to protect you Millhi. I won't let anyone harm my friend." Leo promised, grasping the pinkette's hand in her own.

Millhi blushed and nodded.

After a few minutes of silence, Millhi poked Leo's head.

"Tag you're it." Before she ran off.

Leo blinked and smirked, before chasing after the pinkette.

The game ended when they returned back to Millhi's room, both out of breathe from running and laughing.

"I won." Millhi gloated falling back on her bed, Leo doing the same.

"Yea, I didn't know you could run that fast."

"Seems there's a lot you don't know about me." Millhi said turning towards the lioness.

"We're going to have to change that." Leo said grinning.

A knock on the door caught the princesses attention.

"Mihhiore-hime, Leo-hime?" Lynn called popping her head into the room.

"There you two are. I've been looking for you girls." She said opening the door fully, walking in towards the bed.

"Sorry mama, we went exploring." Millhi said her ears flattened.

"It's okay, just make sure to tell someone if you leave the castle." Lynn said patting the pinkette's head.

"Yes, mama." Millhi said.

Lynn looked over at Leo and smiled. "Before you girls have lunch, go wash up in the bathroom." With that she left.

Leo blinked before glancing over at Millhi. "Do we stink?"

"No, but we may as well bathe." Millhi said hoping off the bed and grabbing a change of clothes, as well as two towels.

Turning she saw Leo also grabbing clothes.

"Ready?" The pinkette asked.

"Yup, let's go."

* * *

><p>After lunch<p>

Feeling refreshed and full, the two princesses were talking.

Leo in her new favorite position on Millhi's lap, and Millhi rubbing and petting her head, purrs filled the room as their conversation continued.

"Oh, I just remembered something." Millhi said.

"Hmm, what's that?" Leo asked still on cloud nine.

"That when I'm older, I am to be married to someone."

"Really? My mothers told me that too." The lioness said, shifting on the bed.

"Do you have any idea who they might be?" Leo asked, purring when Millhi started messing with her ears.

"No, but mama said I would be happy with that person. What about you?"

"Mama said that they will be my complete opposite, but that is what will bring us closer. I don't really understand." The lioness said.

Sharing a yawn, both princesses fell asleep, cuddled together wondering about their intended mate.

Being the first one awake, Millhi's nose twitched as two scents filled it.

Leos and Food, her feline friends being the strongest since she was right beside her.

'Someone brought dinner to us.' Millhi thought happily.

Shaking the sleeping lioness awake, she groaned. "Huh? What? Millhi, what's wrong?" Leo asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Someone brought dinner, let's eat." Millhi explained to the yawning feline.

"Hmm, okay then." Leo said, following the pinkette to the table, where they started eating.

"I'm starting to love the food here." Leo purred in content after every bite.

Millhi just smiled and continued eating, every once in a while glancing at Leo.

Finished with eating, Millhi opened the door, calling to the nearest maid to take the trays.

Looking back to Leo, she was already curled up on the bed, fighting back sleep.

Closing the door, she returned to Leo's side.

Both instantly out, like a light.

* * *

><p>New Day<p>

Both girls woke up and changed.

Heading to the main room, they were surprised to see a bunch of new recruits training already.

One recruit stood out, she had short green hair with sky blue eyes.

Catching the recruit trainer off guard, they all bowed and wished the two a good morning.

"Good morning young princesses." The trainer greeted, he also happened to the current captain.

"Morning. Are these the newest recruits?" Millhi asked, glancing over at the group, before looking back at the older man.

"Yes, we were just getting ready for to head outside. Care to join?" The young captain asked.

Leo's ears perked up at the offer, she instantly nodded yes, her eyes gleaming in excitement.

Millhi on the other hand said she rather watch.

Watching Leo, she could instantly tell she was enjoying the exercise, she was one of the few who had yet to break a sweat.

The warm ups changed, when the captain opened a trunk and took out wooden swords.

The group watched as her demonstrated how to block, parry, and attack.

Leo ran over to the pinkette, surprising her. "Millhi, will you be my partner?" she asked, not noticing the cute pout on her face.

Nodding, she was given a sword and shown the basics.

Over the next hour, group after group went.

Finally only two groups were left.

Halfway though the last duel, Millhi's opponent fell over on her knees, gasping for air.

Forgetting the duel, the pinkette threw down her word and helped the fallen girl up.

Leo noticed what Millhi was doing though the corner of her eye, her attention on the green haired girl in front of her.

"I think it's safe to say we lost." She said pulling away, before going to check on her partner.

"She's okay. Just dehydrated and hot. Let's all head inside for a nice break." The captain ordered, before turning and heading inside.

"What's your name?" Leo asked the green haired warrior.

"Elcair Martinozzi." Eclair said bowing.

Leo hummed and nodded at Elcair.

"We're gonna finish this duel another time." She said, her yellow eyes flashing at the though of another battle.

Elcair's eyes widened for a second, before a grin grew on her face. "I'll hold you to that."

With that the two separated, both wearing strong auras.

Millhi's face lit up, when she saw the lioness coming her way.

"Leo-chan, want to grab a snack?"

The mention of food caused Leo's stomach to growl, a small blush grew on her face.

"Food does sound great."

Millhi grabbed Leo's hand, before dragging her towards the kitchen.

* * *

><p>After Lunch<p>

"Ah, I'm so full." Leo sighed happily.

"I hope so. I didn't know you could eat so much." Millhi said standing from the table, pushing her chair in.

"Hmm, yea. Only when I'm really hungry." The lioness said, following the pinkette to her room.

A few seconds after entering, Leo tackled Millhi onto the bed, tickling her sides.

"St-stop...I c-cant breathe!" Millhi begged though her giggling and gasping.

Stopping, Leo curled up against the panting Millhi and started purring.

* * *

><p>Hours Later<p>

The door opened, causing two pairs of ears to twitch.

"Girls, wake up." Himeko whispered softly.

"Why~" Leo asked, not opening her eyes.

Millhi giggled.

"Cause, we're going to the Fire Festival." Lynn said.

Both girls were instantly up.

"Glad you're up. Now go wash up. When you're done, meet us in front of the castle. Don't take so long." Lynn said, dragging Himeko out of the room with her.

* * *

><p>20 mins later<p>

The two princesses were seated across the royals, while riding in the carriage into town.

Once they were in town, they started looking out the windows, pointing at the various venders and events.

When the carriage stopped, the two princesses jumped out.

Before they could run out, Himeko stopped then, handing them a bag full of coins, free to but anything they wish.

As they ran off, Himeko said. "They look so cute together."

Lynn nodded in agreement, before grabbing her wifes hand.

* * *

><p>Princesses Pov<p>

As the two were walking, they saw many venders, even a stable where one could ride a chocobo.

"Millhi." Leo called.

"Yes, Leo-chan?" the pinkette asked.

Pointing towards a cotton candy stand, the lioness asked. "What is that?"

"That's cotton candy Leo-chan. It's really tasty. Want to try some?" Millhi asked.

The curious feline nodded.

Purchasing one giant cone for them to share, they both tore off a piece.

Taking her first bite, Leo's facial expression changed.

"This is so good." She mumbled, taking another bite, not noticing the small amount of the sugary candy on her nose.

Millhi giggled, leaning forward, licking the candy off.

Seeing what she did, Leo blushed.

"Leo-chan is cute when she blushes." The pinkette said, munching on her candy.

Leo muttered something that she couldn't quite catch.

"What did you say?"

"I said Millhi is the cute one."

Millhi's face exploded into a blush.

* * *

><p>Normal Pov<p>

"Oh my, Leo-hime what did you say to our daughter? She's blushing." Lynn teased.

Millhi's face deepened in color at her mother's tease.

Himeko and Leo giggled, causing the pinkette to pout.

"A'www don't pout Millhi." Leo said hugging her.

Millhi's pout faded as she leaned into the hug.

Lynn and Himeko exchanged looks, before looking back at the princesses.

"Come girls. The fireworks are starting soon. I wish to get a good view." Lynn said.

Finding the perfect spot, the group of royals watched the fireworks display long into the night.

When it ended, cheers broke out everywhere.

"Did you two want to walk around some more or go back?" The king asked, stifling a yawn.

"I really want to bring something back. What about you Millhi asked." Leo asked.

"Sure, I'll go with you Leo-chan." Millhi nodded.

"Okay then. Meet us at the carriage when you're ready."

* * *

><p>Princess Pov<p>

"What are you looking for?" The pinkette asked.

"You'll see when I find it...Found it!" Leo said, tugging Millhi with her.

Blinking to where t

* * *

><p>hey were going, Millhi asked. "You want one of those?"<p>

"Yea, we don't have many of these at home. If you want one you'll have to buy it else where." Leo explained, searching for the matching pair of necklaces from earlier.

Finding and playing for them, she slipped one on the pinkette.

Feeling the cold metal on her skin, she looked down.

She saw a Blue paw with tiny gems around it.

The pinkette looked up at the silver haired feline to see her wearing the exact same thing, except in pink.

"Ah, they were a matching pair. So I.. uh wanted you to have the other one." Leo explained, playing with her hair braid, a slight blush on her face.

"Thank you Leo-chan." Millhi said hugging her.

Leo smiled as her tail flicked back and forth, as she returned the hug.

"We should go now." Leo said, intertwining the fingers together.

Millhi nodded as they began walking through the small crowd.

The next couple of days went by fast, as the two became closer and closer.

Later on the last day, Leo's mothers came.

"So, did you have fun Leo-hime?" Hana asked her purring daughter, as she hugged her close.

Pulling away, Leo smiled and nodded. "Yea, I love it here."

Hana saw the honest emotions in her daughter's matching yellow eyes.

"Good, I'm happy to hear that. Oh? What is this?" Hana asked, touching the pink paw print.

"Oh, I bought matching necklaces at the festival a few days ago. I gave the other one to Millhi." Leo explained.

"You really like her? Don't ya."

"Mhm, I think I have a crush on her, but you can't tell her!"

Hana giggled. "Alright, your secret is safe with me."

Unknowingly to them, Millhi heard the last part of their conversation, as she was about to walk into the room.

Shaking her head to get rid of her blush, she entered the room.

"Leo-chan." She called out, causing two sets of playful yellow eyes to focus on her.

"Yes?"

Millhi made a 'come here' motion.

Leo glanced up at her mother, who nodded.

The two left the room.

"Hmm." Hana hummed, going to search for the other adults.

* * *

><p>Princess Pov<p>

Upon entering Millhi's room, Leo turned and locked eyes with the nervous pinkette.

"What's wrong?" The silver haired feline asked, reaching for Millhi's hand.

"N-nothing." She stuttered.

A pout formed on Leo's face.

"Please tell me. Did I do something wrong?"

Millhi shook her head.

"It's nothing bad Leo-chan. I was just wondering when I'll see you again." Millhi half lied.

'It's not a whole lie, but that's not what I wanted to say.'

"That's what got ya all worried?" Leo asked, laughing at the pinkette.

"Don't laugh, I love having you here with me." The younger princess pouted.

"We could always ask and see if you can come as well." Leo said, trying to cheer up the pinkette.

"Really? You think they'll say yes?" Millhi asked.

Leo nodded, before tugging them towards the throne room.

* * *

><p>Throne Room<p>

Right before Leo was going to open the door, she stopped when she heard booming laughter.

The two princesses looked at the door, then each other, before shrugging.

Opening the door, the two walked in.

"Ah, speak of the little devils." Hana said.

Small blushes grew over their faces.

"Stop teasing the two. Did you want to ask something?" Lynn asked, already having an idea what.

The two nodded.

"Well?"

"Can Millhi come with us?" Leo asked.

"Hmm, I don't see why not. Do you wish to come with us Millhiore- hime?" Hana asked.

Millhi smiled and nodded.

"Have fun then. Anything else you wish to ask?" Lynn asked.

The two shook their heads no, unaware that their tails were wagging.

Leaving, they decided to head back to Millhi's room.

* * *

><p>Millhi's Room<p>

"I can't believe they said yes." Millhi said, plopping down on her bed.

"Told ya." Leo purred, laying down neck to the pinkette.

"I should start packing." She said reaching under her bed, and pulled out a pink and purple travel bag.

Leo continued staring at the roof, while Millhi kept packing.

Her ears twitching as she as she heard clothes being pushed into the bag, and a zipper signaling the packing was over.

"What time is it?" The lioness asked.

"About 4:30, why?"

"Hmm, I kinda want to take a nap. Come join me Millhi." Leo said dragging out her name with a yawn.

"Okay, I'm coming." Millhi said placing her bag the door, before climbing onto her bed, Leo pulling her close, purring in content.

"L-leo-chan." The pinkette timidly called.

"Hmm?" Leo hummed, opening an eye to glance at her.

"Don't get mad, but I over heard what you said your mother." Millhi said, feeling the lioness stiffen.

"Y-you did?" She asked finally alert now.

Blushing, the pinkette nodded.

A faint blush grew over the silver haired feline's face.

"I like you too, Leo-chan." Millhi said, smiling up at her.

"Really?" Leo asked, excitement showing in her voice, as her tail flicked back and forth.

"Mhm." Millhi nodded.

Leo pulled her into a hug, mumbling the word. "I'm glad."

* * *

><p>4 hours later<p>

"Girls, wake up. We're home." Yuki said, her voice full of amusement at the scene in front of her.

The two princesses were curled up against each other, Leo's head on Millhi's chest.

A slight purr would be heard when she exhaled.

"Oh no, Leo-hime you missed the meat festival." Hana teased, laughing when her daughter sat up in a sleepy daze.

Noticing the smirk on her mother's face, she began to pout.

"Mom, you're a liar." Leo said, rubbing her eyes.

Hana and Yuki both laughed.

Millhi's ear flicked at the sound, she opened her eyes when she noticed the lack of warmth.

"Are we there?" She asked, leaning against Leo, closing her eyes again.

"Yes, we are. You should open your eyes Millhi." Leo teased.

"You two shouldn't even be tired. Slept the whole way here." Yuki said, yawning after a minute.

The carriage stopped and opened, showing a completely different castle that Millhi has ever seen.

"Wow its all black and shiny." She gasped in awe, as she followed Leo who has both hers and Millhi's bag.

Dropping off her dirty clothes, she now effortlessly carried the pinkette's bag.

"This is my room." Leo said, opening the tall oak door to a black and blue themed room, once inside the lights were cut on.

Walking in, Millhi heard a small squeak and a purr from Leo's bed.

Leo's eyes lit up, as her pet linx came out.

"Yuu, did you miss me boy?" She asked, leaning down to pick up the kitten that was purring as hard as her master.

"Ah, Millhi this is Yuu."

Millhi smiled and extended her hand out to the kit.

Yuu sniffed her hand, before mewing and happily, nuzzling her hand.

"He likes me." Millhi said, scratching behind his ears.

"I'm glad, come let's change and go to sleep." Leo said, placing Yuu on his own bed, with a treat.

After changing the two feel asleep.

* * *

><p>New Day<p>

A rumbling stomach caused the silver haired to wake up.

Only to feel a slight weight on her.

Glancing down, she saw strands of pink hair

Leo almost didn't want to get up, and she almost didn't... until Yuu pounced on her tail.

"YUU!~" The lioness growled.

Millhi opened he eyes, just to see Leo hissing at Yuu, holding him by his scruff.

"Oh my, what's wrong?" The pinkette asked yawning.

"This kit pounced and attacked my tail." Leo said pouting, her tail wrapped around her.

Two red points on her tail.

Millhi put on a playfully scolding face and took Yuu from the lioness.

"Bad Yuu-kun."

Yuu just tilted his head, before licking the pinkette's nose.

"Mew?" Yuu purred.

Millhi let the kitten go, and he jumped, back over at Leo , purring and rubbing against her arm.

"I think he's saying sorry."

Leo glanced at the kitten, lightly flicking his head.

Yuu mewled again.

"Lil pain in the butt."

"Does your tail still hurt?" The pinkette asked, touching the feline's tail.

"Yea, a lil bit. Why?" Leo asked, glancing over at Millhi.

Millhi placed a kiss on the bite.

"There all better."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: First chapter complete.  
><strong>

***sigh*  
><strong>

**Reviews would be nice, but you don't have to.  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Fated Arrangement**

**Chapter 2: Happy Birthday**

Bright purple eyes were glancing over the fast moving terrain, as she was riding on the back of her treasured chocobo. Carefully she held both the reins and a wrapped gift on her lap. Coming up on the border, she waved at the guards, who smiled and waved back.

Leaving her chocobo at the stables, she entered the familiar black castle, with the intention of surprising her best friend. Entering Leo's room, which has changed since they were younger. A lot more photos of them together, along with awards and medals the lioness has earned.

Leo was very much inside the room, with Yuu snoozing right behind her. Yuu opened one of his yellow eyes and saw Millhi quietly closing the door. Yuu has grown just as much as the princesses. He's grown into his adult form, but he's still a kitten at heart.

Yuu started purring loudly and the pinkette started to worry when Leo shifted. Closing the distance between her and the bed, she placed the gift on the bed side table. Shaking the lioness awake, she groaned. Turning over and opening her eyes, she saw Millhi rubbing Yuu affectionately behind his ears.

"Oh, I must be dreaming. No way Millhi is here." Leo yawned, rubbing her eyes, just to see Millhi directly in her face.

"Millhi! You're here!" Leo squealed happily, hugging the pinkette.

Millhi giggled and hugged the lioness back with full force.

"I missed you. Happy Birthday Leo-chan. I wanted to be the first to greet you on your 14th birthday." Millhi sheepishly explained, her tail wagging behind her.

"Thank you, Millhi." Leo purred, placing a kiss on the pinkette cheek.

"So what did you bring me this year?" Leo asked with a knowing smile.

"What makes you think I brought you anything?" Millhi asked.

"Maybe the fact that Yuu has been staring at a dark blue box." The lioness pointed, raising a brow at Millhi.

Millhi just stuck her tongue out, before passing the gift over. Untying the ribbon, this was given to Yuu.

Leo gasped at beautiful hand crafted sword lying in the box.

"Millhi, this is…its beautiful! Thank you!" Leo said, moving the box aside to hug her best friend. Loud purrs filled the room, blocking out the incoming footsteps.

The door opened to reveal Hana and Yuki. "Mama, Mom. Look what Millhi got me." The excited lioness said, pulling the sword out carefully. The sword case and handle were both dark blue; on the handle was a small keychain, which caught Leo's attention. Grasping the dangling metal, she smiled when both a k9 and feline paw prints.

"Wow that is quite the gift. Millhiore-hime that is wonderful timing, since Leo-hime starts knight training tomorrow." Hana said.

"I do?" Leo asked, excitement in her voice.

"She does?" Millhi asked, her ears flattening knowing she won't see Leo for a while.

"Yes, but don't worry. Knowing Leo-hime, she'll be finished before your birthday, and if she isn't. I will personally drag her to your party, as your gift." Hana teased.

Leo's face lit up slightly, as Millhi giggled.

"Pay no attention to your mother, Leo. We just wanted to wish you a Happy Birthday. Do you wish for a party or to spend the day with Millhi-hime?" Yuki asked, already knowing the answer.

"Hard choice mom. Super long party that'll be filled with people I don't know, or spend the whole day with my best friend." Leo said, her eyes twinkling, as she talked about the pinkette.

Playing along, Millhi said. "You should choose me, because you love me the most." Leo nodded. "I choose Millhi." She purred, hugging the dog princess from behind.

"Okay, have fun you two. By the way Leo-hime, no causing trouble this year. Last year is still fresh in my memory." Hana warned, before leaving the room, Yuki close behind her. The two nodded, hiding a smile of last year's event.

"I'll just leave this here for now for now." Leo said, motioning towards the sword. "Let's go then." Millhi said, intertwining their hands together.

"Bye Yuu." They both called out to the Lynx rolling around playfully, the string still entertaining him.

**Outside**

"Let's grab a snack in town." Leo suggested. "You're always hungry aren't you?" The pinkette teased, poking the lioness's stomach. A blush grew on the Leo's face.

"Whatever. I never see you complaining with sweets. I just prefer meat is all." Leo defended herself, her tail flicking back and forth behind her.

"Wanna walk or ride?" Millhi asked. "Let's walk."

The two princesses arrived in town, people were greeting them, wishing their beloved Leonmitchelli-hime a Happy Birthday. One of the younger kids came up to the lioness and hugged her, Leo just giggled and hugged her back, before piggy backing her back to her mother. Turning around, Leo noticed Millhi cheeks puffed out. "Millhi, don't tell me…You're jealous." Leo asked, circling around the pinkette when she wouldn't look at her.

""I'm not jealous." She finally replied.

"Then look at me." Millhi did as she was asked and looked at the silver haired feline. Leo smiled at the pinkette, a smile just for her. Millhi felt as if her heart skipped a beat, whenever that smile is flashed at her.

Finally arriving to their favorite breakfast stand, they ordered their usual. Sweet Sausage and Cream filled Cakes. Leaving extra for the baker and his family, they walked off.

"These cakes get better every time." Millhi mumbled In between bites. "I heard those are becoming more popular." The lioness commented, still focused on her diminishing bag of meat.

"I bet. Save some for later, greedy." Millhi playfully scolded, taking the bag from Leo.

A pout formed on the lionesses face. "Can't I have one more. Please.~" Leo begged, her ears flattened, eyes pleading.

"Fine. ONE more." The pinkette said, unwillingly passing the bag back over. Leo smirked and pulled out the biggest piece out.

"Thanks." She purred placing a swift kiss on Millhi's cheek, as she passed the bag back. A comfortable silence grew over the two as they continued walking.

"Millhi, do you have to go back today?" Leo timidly asked, avoiding the pinkette gaze.

"No, I can stay. If you want me too." Millhi replied, grabbing and squeezing the worried lioness's hand. Leo physically relaxed at the gesture.

"I just wanna spend as much time with you before my training starts."

"Why do you wish to be so powerful Leo-chan. I don't want you to get hurt." Millhi asked, her worried purple eyes meeting Leo's calm yellow. The pinkette at whimpered at the thought of lioness hurt.

"I want to protect you Millhi. Only you. Even if we are arrange to marry another. I still want you safe." Leo passionately proclaimed.

"Why? Why do all this for me?"Millhi asked, her head tilted down, hair covering her eyes.

"Because, I love you more than anyone else. You're my only true friend and first crush." Leo said, lifting the pinkette chin, to see silent tears falling.

"If you come back hurt, I won't forgive you." The feline simply smiled and wiped her tears away.

"Let's head back. I'll carry you." Leo suggested. Before Millhi could protest, she felt hands and her and before she knew it, she was being carried bridal style though town. A blush covered her face.

"I love you too, Leo-chan." She whispered, cuddling closer, before drifting off.

**Leo's Room, Gallete Castle**

Millhi woke up to two different sets of purring around her and the smell of sausage in the air. Turning her head, she saw Yuu on his hind legs' attempting to reach for a plate, Leo was holding high above her. Yuu purring as he could smell the tasty treasure above, the lioness purring in mild amusement. Just watching the scene cause a giggle to leave the pinkette mouth.

"You're up." Leo noticed, a smile on her face.

"Yea, how long was I out for?" Millhi asked, stretching, turning her attention to Yuu, as he nuzzled against her warm body.

"Hmm, about an hour." The lioness said, sitting down beside the two.

"You're going to share the rest right?" Millhi asked in a teasing tone. The silver haired feline flicked her ears at the tone.

"Of course I'm going to share….with Yuu." She replied, waving a piece in front of him, teasing him, pulling it away when he tried to bite. She finally gave it to him when he started to whine.

"What about me?" Millhi whimpered, using her infamous puppy dog eyes.

Leo tried to keep a straight face, but failed. She passed the plate to the pouting princess. A few minute later with the help of Yuu, the two princesses finish eating and were resting on Leo's bed.

"Millhi, what're you gonna do while I'm away."

"I don't know. Maybe count the days til you come back." The dog princess replied, a ting of pink spreading on her face.

"I won't be gone that long. I am a fast learner. I might not even be gone the full 3 weeks. Maybe 2 ½ at most." Leo tried to comfort her pinkette.

"Just don't strain yourself. You are going to dance with me on my birthday." Leo blinked, turning to face Millhi. "I am? Millhi, you know I can't dance."

"You better learn quickly. Unless the great Leo-hime can't handle a lil bit of formal dancing." Millhi teased.

Leo growled at hovered over the pinkette, blazing yellow met teasing purple. "I'll be the best dancer you've ever had the honor to dance with."

"We shall see." Millhi said., flicking Leo's nose, making her recoil. Millhi sat up, causing Yuu to lift his head to all the movement.

"Come Yuu, your master is being lazy. We should go play." She said heading to the door. Opening it, the pinkette turned to see a glint in the silver haired feline's eyes.

"Oh, and Leo-chan. You're it." Millhi said, before running out the door. Two sets of footsteps followed behind her, both let loose a playful roar. Looking down she saw Yuu enjoying the chase. Looking back, all she saw was a flash of silver, before she was caught.

"Got ya." Was whispered into her fluffy pink hair, almost making the hair on her neck stand on end.

"Well aren't you two closer than ever, and in more ways than one way." Hana's voice drifted in behind them. Yuki's giggles followed as she saw the twin blushes grow on their faces. Yuu stalked up to the royal couple demanding attention, mewing and purring around their legs.

"Hello to you too, Yuu-kun." Hana said, bending down to show affection to the over grown kitten, Yuki made a soft 'hmpf!'

Hana shook her head, before standing. "Don't be jealous, Yuki. You know you won my heart and soul." She said, hugging her wife.

"Uh, get a room." Leo said, after letting Millhi go, but still held her hand.

"Says you kitten. Look at you two, acting like lovers." Yuki teased. Leo muttered something that caused Millhi to blush, her tail wagging behind her.

"What did you say to Millhiore-hime, must be good. Since she is blushing so hard." Hana asked, her voice full of curiosity.

"I said, I wish we were." Leo repeated louder, a blush tinting her cheeks. The two adults gushed over the two, before leaving the princesses alone.

"They really are getting closer. Soon they'll never want to be apart, just like us." Hana said, her tail curling around her wives.

"Did you really mean that Leo-chan? About wanting to be with me?" Millhi asked.

Leo nodded.

"But we arranged to marry another." She sighed.

"Maybe in a few years we can. If we can convince our parents." The pinkette said, a faint blush appearing on her face once again.

"Y-you would marry me?" The silver haired lioness asked.

"Course I would. I love you, Leo-chan." Millhi beamed, kissing the lioness's cheek to prove her point. Leo took in the news for a second, before a bright smile grew over her face.

"I love you too, Millhi." She replied, pulling the pinkette into a hug, purring and nuzzling her like there was no tomorrow. The rest of the day went by like a blur and soon it was time for bed. The two promised girls changed and were cuddled up next to each other. Each dreaming of their life together.

**New Day**

Millhi had to leave early today, something about a surprise meeting. Hugging Leo and kissing her cheek for luck, she mounted up and left. Arriving home, the maids informed her that the guests will be arriving soon, within the next hour to be exact. Taking a quick bath, she found clothes already lain out for her on the bed. Along with that, she found a letter.

'To Millhiore-hime' was on the front, turning it over, she saw a familiar wax seal on the back and opened it eagerly.

'Dear Millhi,

If you're reading this, then you are home, safe and sound. I'm glad, but I am already missing you. Enclosed within the envelope is a promise ring. I hope you like it. I picked out a matching pair, blue and pink. You have the blue while I have the pink one. I hope you will think of me when you look at it.

Always have been yours, Leonmichelli G. de Rois.'

Looking inside, Millhi did see the blue ring, the same color of her necklace. She placed the ring on her finger and kissed it. Pulling on her formal dress, a knock on the door and a maid entered the room.

"The guests have arrived. Are you ready Millhiore-hime?" She asked.

"Yes, let's go."

**Throne Room**

The pinkette sat in a chair, in between her two mothers, waiting for their guests to enter. A few minutes later, three humans entered the room, two male and one female. They all bowed before the royal family. "King Lawrence, Queen Roya, and Prince Cinque. Welcome to my castle." Lynn greeted the human royals.

"Thank you, King Lynn." Lawrence said.

"Straight to business. Why have you come here?"

"Ah, yes. I've come to arrange a marriage between our heirs. Our lands would prosper well with each other." The human king said, sure that the female king would agree with him. Lynn and Himeko looked at each other, before Lynn addressed him.

"I'm sorry King Lawrence, but you've come too late. Millhiore-hime is already in one."

"When did this happen?" He asked in disbelief. "Before she was born. The only way out is if both parties disagree. Once again I'm sorry." Lynn explained.

"It is alright. Forgive me for wasting your time."

"Would you like to stay for lunch? It's the least we can do?" Himeko offered.

The human family whispered among themselves before agreeing. "Cinque, why don't you go talk to Millhiore-hime?" Lawrence said, pushing his blonde haired son in the princess's direction.

Cinque bowed before flashing a smile at her. "Pleasure to meet you, princess."

'Uh…he's weird. Even for a human. He's too cocky.' Millhi thought before returning the smile.

"Nice to meet you too." "Millhiore-hime, why don't you show Prince Cinque around. We'll send a maid after you two when lunch is done." Lynn said, not noticing the look in Cinque's eyes.

Nodding, Millhi stood, heading towards the doors leading out of the Throne Room.

Halfway thought the tour, Millhi noticed the sudden change in Cinque, he stopped responding to her and has been looking around.

"This is my mother's indoor garden room. She loves it dearly, sine Mama built it just for her, just before her birthday." Cinque came up from behind her, as she was explaining the room.

"Why don't you marry me? I'll build one of these for you." He asked. Turning around, she answered.

"You already know why. Please don't make this harder than it needs to be."

"But we would be the better couple. Then we could take down that useless Lion Army." Cinque said, roughly grabbing Millhi's wrists with both hands.

"Please let me go. You're hurting me." Millhi whimpered.

"Does it look like I care? You shall be mine, one way or another." The prince growled.

"Somebody! Help!" The pinkette yelled. Cinque laughed. "No one can hear your cries, princess."

"That's what you think. Unhand her. Now." A green haired guard said, growling as she approached the two. "Oh you think you're tough." The prince sneered, turning face to face with the guard.

"Do you know who I am? I'm Prince Cin-" He didn't get to finish, as the guard pushed on his pressure point, causing him to release Millhi, and crash onto the ground. The guard removed their helmet, revealing their identity.

" E-éclair? Is that you? I haven't seen you in forever." Millhi said, hugging her old friend.

"I'm sorry, but I'm glad you're okay." Éclair comforted her princess.

"What should we do about him?" The pinkette asked.

"I'll drag him back to his parents. They should still be in the Throne Room."

**Thrown Room**

The door opened, Millhi rubbing her stinging wrists, trying to ease them of the throbbing pain. "Éclair! What is the meaning of this? Why is Prince Cinque passed out?" Lynn barked.

The humans cringed at the loud sound.

"My King, this 'Prince' tried to force himself of Millhiore-hime in the garden room." Éclair formally addressed the matter at hand.

"What was that?" Lynn asked, the aura around her growing dangerous by the second.

"Is that true Millhi?" Himeko asked. Millhi nodded, before showing her still red wrists to everyone.

"Wake up that sorry excuse for a prince." Lynn ordered, standing up, before climbing down the Thrown steps.

The green haired knight did as she was told.

Cinque awoke, but the sight before him nearly made him piss himself in fear. Grabbing him by front of his shirt, Lynn's eyes narrowed on him in pure rage.

"What makes you think for one second that forcing yourself on my daughter would achieve you? Other than the most painful death of your puny life?"

"I-I was only doing as my father said to do!" Cinque cried, tears streaming down his face, in pure terror of the female before her. Everyone turned to the heavily sweating human king.

"You wanna know why no one wants to breed with you fucking humans? It cause of shit like this. Now take your bastard son, leave my castle, and my kingdom. Now!" The Dog King snarled.

A group of imperial guards came and escorted the humans out. Himeko came from her perch to comfort her still enraged wife. Lynn sighed and relaxed instantly, having her mates touch and scent around her was pure heaven right now.

"Éclair, thank you. For saving my daughter. You shall be rewarded for your deeds today. You've brought great pride to your family name." Lynn said, ruffling Éclair's hair.

"Thank you, My King. But my reward is seeing Millhi-hime safe. I was just protecting a friend." She explained.

"Friends huh? Then will you do me favor?"

"Anything."

"Will you be Millhi's bodyguard until Leo returns?"

"It'll be my honor." Éclair bowing before her King.

"Now that we've settled things. How about some lunch?" Himeko asked, wrapping her arms around Lynn's.

"Yes, sounds great. Éclair feel free to join us if you wish." Éclair nodded. With that the two adults entered the Dining Area.

"What's that?" The knight asked, once the adults were out of ear shot.

"What's what?" Millhi asked.

"That blue ring. Is it an engagement ring?" Éclair asked, moving closer to inspect it.

"Kinda. Leo-chan gave it to me. She said it was a promise ring." Millhi explained with a faint blush on her face.

The green haired female hummed before responding.

"We can continue this later. We should go eat. After you." She said motioning towards the door.

**Dining Hall**

"You two sure took your time, almost thought you would skip." Lynn said a look of serenity over her. Everyone knew that when she was upset, only two things would calm her down. Her mate and food.

"Sorry for the wait. Éclair wanted to check my wrists." The pinkette explained.

"About before Millhi, did that 'prince' say anything important we should know?" Himeko asked, before sipping her tea, glancing at her daughter.

"He said something about wanting to take down the Gallete Republic." She said, taking a seat near the green haired knight.

"I should have known. Millhi, you might be wed sooner than expected. The day 16th birthday to be exact." Lynn said squeezing the bridge of her nose. Himeko leaned over and whispered something. "But on your birthday coming, you'll know your intended."

Millhi simply nodded.

**After Lunch**

As promised, Éclair and Millhi continued their conversation in hush hush, within the hallway towards the medical wing. "Éclair, I haven't seen you in a while." Came the surprise voice from a bright orange haired female.

A small blush stained said female's face at the comment.

"Yes, sorry about the lack of visits, but I got promoted today." Éclair explained.

"To what? A bodyguard or something?" The orange haired female asked, looking back at her book on her desk.

"Yup. Anyway. Millhi, this is Ricotta Elmar. Lead researcher and medic of the castle."

"Millhi? You mean Millhiore-hime!" Rico asked, looking back up to see the Princess.

Millhi simply smiled at the researcher. "Éclair, what did you do to earn such an honorable job?" Rico asked, impressed with the green haired knight.

"Um…long story short. I saved her from being raped by the human 'prince', can you grab the usual. He kinda hurt her before I got there."

"Of course. Hime-sama please have a seat." Rico said, standing up from her desk. She walked over to a wall compartment with the words 'In case of Éclair' on it.

The pinkette giggled when Éclair's blush deepened.

"That's so cute. How often did you come here?" She asked. The knight didn't get to answer, since Rico decided to answer for her.

"When we were smaller, and I was an apprentice. She would come every day. Sometimes with bruises, or just to talk. She even did errands for me." Rico explained, applying a mint scented ointment on her bruises. Wrapping them up, she casted a wordless spell on it, before smiling at the princess.

"What's the spell for?" "To make the bandages waterproof. Created the spell myself after this one over here kept complaining about them coming off."

Éclair simply rolled her eyes.

'There two are really close, I wonder how close.' Thought the Pinkette.

"We should go." Éclair said, heading towards the door. "Come back later, Éclair." Rico waved.

"Yea, whatever. Come on Millhi." "Nice meeting you Ricotta." Millhi said, standing walking towards the door herself. "Call me Rico, Hime-sama." "Then call me Millhi, until we meet again, Rico."

Closing the door, Éclair grumbled to herself. "That Rico." "I think she likes you." Millhi teased, testing the waters for a reaction. The knight just sighed. "I know she does, but I'm not ready."

"Ready for what?" "A relationship, I want to wait a few more years. Then tell her. I can only hope she still likes me then." She explained, her ears flattening.

"I know she will, if you she liked you since you were younger then she'll still like you later. Trust me." The princess winked at her guard, trying to cheer the other girl up.

"Ah, Éclair-sama there you are. Your personal belongings have been moved to the room across Millhiore-hime's room." A random blonde haired maid said, bowing at the two before she left.

"Well that's good. I'm kinda want to rest. Have a great day Éclair." The pinkette said leaving the knight in the hallway. Shrugging, Éclair turned around and went back to the medical wing.

**With Leo**

"I hope she got my letter." The lioness sighed, touching her own ring, before grabbing her bag, and heading towards her mother's room.

"Mom, Mama. I'm about to leave." Leo said in front of the closed door. "Like hell you are! At least without giving us a hug." Hana roared, opening the door, wearing a wide smile that matched her daughter's.

"I swear you two are too alike." Yuki playfully sighed, when two sets of yellow eyes were on her.

"You know you love us, mommy." Leo purred, hugging her.

"True, so true. Be careful kitten." Yuki purred, placing a kiss on Leo's head. "I will and stop calling me kitten." She complained a ting of pink staining her cheeks.

Hana joined in on the family hug, purring the loudest. "My lil kit is growing up and is off to knight training. I'm so proud. Don't show off so much, oh and make sure to take showers. I swear the only way to get you clean was if a certain pink haired princess was with you." Hana teased.

Leo's face lit up again.

"I'm out of here." Picking up her bag, she left the castle to hit a ride on her prized pure black chocobo, breed for speed and long distances.

"Hey boy, ready to go?" She asked. Receiving an excited squawk and a nod, Leo mounted up. In a matter of seconds, the stables and castle were a blur in the background.

**3 hours later**

"Finally here." Leo patted her chocobo, telling him to slow down.

Taking out her registration papers, she went to join the line, after praising and feeding her steed. "Next." A recruiter called. Stepping up, she placed her papers down on the table.

"Name?"

'Why can't they just look down. Idiots take their jobs so seriously.'

"Leonmitchelli G. de Rois."

"Are you new or returning?"

"New, I guess."

"Are you interested in a certain skill or wish to try them all?"

"All of them." This made the recruiter raise a brow.

"Welcome then, Leonmitchelli-sama, but just so you know you have no power over anyone here."

Leo simply smirked.

"Wouldn't want it any other way." With that the lioness turned and started towards the barracks, and chose her bed for the next few weeks. Plopping down she sighed. 'I already miss her.'

The rest of the day went by slowly. Sword practice to see where everyone's level was. Naturally Leo was far ahead. After lunch was archery, strength training, obstacle courses, and finally bed.

**New Day**

'Che, this is already boring. How did mama put up with this?' Leo thought, waking up early to take a warm shower. Leaving the stall in fresh clothes, she saw the trumpeter heading to his position.

"Why are you up so early?" He asked. "I like long showers, being rushed isn't really my thing." Leo explained.

The trumpeter nodded and did his job.

'Gonna be another long day.' She sighed. Being the highest skilled recruit, she had far more choices of what weapons she could try out.

Trying everything from twin daggers to spears, she found her favorites. Long sword and two handed axe.

"Leonmitchelli-hime, your training with me." The knight in command of close range combat said, grabbing his spear. The lioness simply shrugged before grabbing her sword.

Bowing, they started their mock battle. "Are you sure you're new here?" The knight asked, blocking a quick swipe from the sword.

"Yup, but you never asked if I've spared before." A grin grew on silver haired feline's face, when she saw an opening in the older man's defense. Charging forward and quickly dodging the spear, she parried it away, also disarming the knight in the effort, before poking him in the chest with the blunt side of her weapon.

"Incredible. You're free to either head to another course or retire for the day. You are done with this skill." With that said, the knight left to attend to other business, but not before bowing at the skilled lioness, who bowed back.

'Meh, guess a day off won't kill me. Two days done. Only so many left to go.'

**2 ½ weeks later**

Everyone was gathered to the one week early graduation for one. Three knights stood before Leo. "For outstanding progress that we've never seen before. We are proud to present you certificate of knighthood and medal." The knight of strength said, as the knight of agility placed the medal on Leo's neck and the knight of archery gave her the rolled up certificate.

"Serve your county well Hime-sama." They all said, saluting her.

Nodding and bowing, she turned away from the clapping crowd behind her. Arriving to the stables, she quickly cheeked her stuff, eager to return home, she mounted and left.

"Full speed home!" She shouted.

**Gallete Castle, Millhi's Pov**

Arriving at the castle with Éclair, they both greeted the royal couple and delivered the letter Lynn had written for them. Finishing their job, they went to Leo's room to pay Yuu a visit, knowing he was lonely.

**Normal Pov**

"Ah finally home." Leo said, dismounting and leaving the stables. Heading to her room, the lioness's ears perked up when she heard familiar giggles, purring, and playful roaring.

Opening the door, Leo saw Millhi hugging Yuu, as his tail flicked back and forth, purrs echoing thought out the room. Éclair was sitting at the window seal staring outside.

"M-millhi." The lioness stuttered, dropping her bag.

Both Millhi and Éclair glanced turned their attention to Leo.

Happy Yellow met Surprised Purple.

"Leo-chan!" The pinkette squealed, rocketing herself from the bed, tackling the lioness to the ground. "I missed you." Came out muffled, along with tears.

"I missed you too, Millhi." "I'll be outside if you guys need me." Éclair called over her shoulder.

"Meow?" Yuu called, pacing towards the two. "I missed you too, Yuu." Leo said, scratching behind his ears.

"Do your parents know you're home yet?" Millhi asked, when she finally lifted her head. Leo kissed her tears away before answering.

"Not yet. I'm not ready to be tackled into a bear hug that isn't yours." The lioness said, her tail flicking back and forth, a silly grin on her face

. "It couldn't be that bad, come on." The pinkette said, helping the stubborn feline up.

"I don't wanna." Leo whined, going into stubborn mode, arms crossed and her ears tucked in.

"I'll give you something special if you do." Millhi said walking to the door slowly, her gaze watching the lioness for a reaction.

"Do I get to choose it?" Leo asked watching the pinkette.

"Anything you want."

"In that case…" She trailed off, grabbing Millhi's hand and twirled her around, causing them to end up face to face.

"I want a kiss." Leo continued, before sealing their lips together for a few seconds. Breaking away both females had faint blushes on their faces.

"L-let's go." Millhi suggested. Leo simply nodded.

"You two have fun?" The green haired knight teased.

"Hush Éclair or else I'll tell you know who something interesting." Millhi threatened. Éclair instantly got quiet.

**Throne room**

"Mama, Mom, you in here?" Leo called into the room.

Both adults turned to their daughter's voice.

"Leo-hime, when did you return?" Yuki asked, her and Hana stood from their chairs to approach the three.

"A few minutes ago. I've missed you two." She answered, grinning sheepishly at her mothers. She was brought into a hug, purrs echoing through the room.

"Welcome home, my little knight. Can I see your medal?" Hana asked. Leo nodded and tugged the piece of medal out of her shirt and presented it before her mothers.

"Impressive." Hana praised, petting Leo's head.

"It was so easy. I would have been home sooner, but I stayed to help with the others."

"Really? Strong and Kind. You got both of our traits." Yuki said, pride in her voice.

"Oh, what's this?" Hana asked, noticing the matching rings on the princess's fingers.

Looking down, Leo quickly came up with a lie.

"I found these of the way home. Friendship rings the seller told me. So I gave Millhi the other one."

The adults both shared the same thought. 'She's lying.'

"Oh, how nice. They almost look like promise rings than friendship rings. Anyway your mother and I much to discuss." Yuki said, changing the subject.

"Oh, Millhi give this to Lynn for me." Hana added, handing a letter to the pinkette. Nodding, she accepted the letter, before being dragged out of the room.

But not before Leo mumbled something about leaving to Biscotti for a few days.

"Leo-chan, are you okay.? You're grasping my hand tightly."

"They...knew I was lying. About the rings." Leo said.

"I don't really want to be around right them right now. Can we leave now?" The lioness asked, begging Millhi to say yes with her eyes

. Guilty Yellow met Concerned Purple, before she finally agreed.

"Do you need to pack anything?"

"No, let's just go."

**Main Room, Biscotti Castle**

"My escort job is done. Send for me if you need something. I'll deliver the letter, just tend to your kitten." Éclair teased before leaving, letter in hand.

"Tell Rico I said Hi!" Millhi called after her.

**Millhi's Room, Biscotti Castle**

Upon entering the room, Leo plopped onto Millhi's bed, inhaling the calming scent. "Your room is so calming, maybe because it smells like you." Leo randomly said, causing a faint blush to stain Millhi's cheeks.

"So, have you been practicing?" The pinkette asked giggling when Leo froze on the bed.

"Do I HAVE to dance? Can't I just shower you in love and gifts?" The lioness asked glancing at the pinkette.

"As tempting as that offer is….I still want you to dance with me." Millhi said. Leo pouted before asking.

"Will you teach me then?" Millhi simply smiled, before offering her hand to Leo, helping her of the bed.

"Place you hand here." The pinkette instructed, placing the silver haired feline's hand on her hip.

"Oh, I like this already." She purred playfully, her tail flicking behind her. Millhi rolled her eyes before saying.

"No just follow my lead."

A few minutes of swaging, Leo finally got the steps down. "This isn't so hard."

"Never said it was. Come on we can go faster." Their movements sped up, Leo got cocky and twirled the other female, causing her to giggle.

"This is fun." She said, being pulled back. "Only cause you're a great teacher." Leo purred as they stopped dancing.

"Tired?" She asked.

The pinkette nodded and leaned against the lioness.

"We should bathe if you're gonna fall asleep." Millhi yawned before nodding, but didn't move.

Leo knowing Millhi was close to falling asleep picked her up bridal style and carried her to the nearest bathroom, grabbing towels along the way.

**After Bath**

The two princesses were rushing back to Millhi's room. Leo failed to remember clothing. Opening and Shutting the door, they both sighed before giggling.

"Next time remember clothes." Millhi teased, heading towards the closet.

Tossing the lioness some of her usual sleepwear, a long shirt and underwear, she put on a sleeping gown. Leo grinned at the pinkette, waiting for her to climb in beside her.

The two fell asleep, curled up together.

**New Day**

Still asleep, the two princesses were about to have a surprise of a life time, as four sets of footsteps echoed down the hallway. Hana and Lynn were fighting to keep smirks off their faces as Himeko and Yuki were giggling.

"Shh, they're probably still sleeping." Lynn whispered, placing her hand on the doorknob, turning it and pushing the poor open. Four sets of eyes gazed in.

"It's almost too cute to disturb them. Almost." Hana said.

Clearing their throats loudly, the two princesses ears perked up and twitched, before either one of them woke up.

"Huh? What?" Leo said, siting forward and wiping her eyes.

When they adjusted, she saw her mothers and froze.

"Leo-chan, what's wrong?" Millhi asked, siting up as well. The lioness pointed to the royal couples.

"Leo-hime, I'm pretty sure we taught you not to point." Yuki scolded.

Leo let her hand fall limp, her ears flattened in shame.

"Millhi show me your hands." Lynn asked.

The pinkette gulped, before doing as asked.

"So it is true, should we tell them now?" Lynn asked Hana.

"May as well." The other shrugged. "Tell us what?" Leo asked.

"About you arranged marriage…to each other." The two mothers said together.

The two princesses sat in absolute shock.

"You two are taking this a lot differently than we thought. Do you wish to call it off?" Hana asked tilting her head? As if spell was broken, they both yelled 'No!'

"Great, breakfast is in an hour." Lynn said, escorting everyone out, when the door closed, the two remaining glanced at each other, before smiling. Leo pulled Millhi into a love filled hug.

"I should have known, only you could fit me, Millhi. My other half." Leo purred happily.

"And you're the one who makes me happy." The pinkette nuzzled into the lionesses warmth.

**2 days later**

Millhi was being fitted into her dress, since today was her special day. Her dress was specially picked out by Leo, when they went shopping the day before. It was a long pink, with purple frills going down from the hip. Millhi also decided to wear her hair down, with two curls in the front.

A knock on the door, caused her attention to shirt, Leo stood at the doorway wearing a hybrid of a dress and a suit. Her torso was a black suit with a dark blue undershirt and the bottom was a dress, matching the color of her undershirt.

"You look beautiful, Millhi." Leo said, coming closer to get a better view.

"You look handsome yourself. I hope you wear something like this on our wedding day." The pinkette replied, adjusting the ribbon on Leo's front braid.

"I like the sound of that, 'Our' wedding. " Leo purred.

"Ready to wow the crowd?"

"Yup." Millhi answered, grabbing and intertwining their fingers.

As they were approaching the end of the hallway, leading to the stairs, Éclair and Rico met up with them. Éclair was wearing her formal knight attire, while Rico was in a simple, yet elegant orange dress with a yellow belt. Arriving at the stairs, the announcer cleared his throat.

"Presenting the Birthday Girl, Millhiore-hime. Her date, Leonmichelli-hime. Bodyguard, Lady Éclair and her date Ricotta-sama." He said as the group of four descended the stairs.

When Millhi reached the bottom, the crowd below sang 'Happy Birthday'. Followed by hugs from both royal couples. The pinkette smiled when she was turned towards the giant pule of gifts.

"Whoa, that is quite the pile." Lynn whistled.

"Leo-hime, don't you think you bought too many?" Yuki asked.

Millhi's gaze shifted to her fiancée.

"What? I never said I wasn't going to shower you in gifts." Leo said gentle adding pressure to the pinkette's hand.

"I'll have a few maids start taking them upstairs to your room, Millhi." Lynn said.

"Thank you mama."

"Anything for my pup." She gushed over her only child.

"I think you owe me a dance, Éclair." Rico said, dragging the knight off.

"What's going on with them?" Leo asked when they were gone.

"Hmm, nothing. But I think you owe me a dance as well." Millhi said, quickly changing the subject.

Leo smiled and bowed, before kissing the pinkette's hand. "May I have this dance?"

Millhi blushed, before nodding.

"A'ww, how cute." Himeko said, watching the two princesses dance.

"Wish someone would do that to me." Yuki added.

The two Queens sighed, before glancing to their wives.

Taking the hint, Lynn and Hana swept their mates onto the dance floor.

**Princesses Pov**

"Millhi, people are staring." Leo said, glancing around, seeing all eyes on them.

"Just focus on me." Millhi said raising her hand to brush the hair out of the lionesses face. The song they were dancing to changed to a more upbeat and fast song.

"What type of song is this?" Leo asked, watching as other couples adjusted to the music.

"I'm not sure….but I don't like it."

"Me either. Wanna take a break?"

The Dog princess nodded.

The two leaned against the wall, watching the others dance. Leo tail flicked back and forth, hitting Millhi every once in a while.

"What's wrong, Leo-chan?"

"Nothing."

Before Millhi could question the lioness even more, Éclair and Rico appeared.

"You two dislike this music too?" Leo asked.

"Yea, it's kinda suggestive. Look at everyone else. It's like dry huping fest in here." Taking in Éclair's words, blushes formed on everyone's faces.

"My eyes." Leo covered her eyes, as she saw her mothers.

"Wow….that is awkward." Éclair noted, shifting her eyes away.

"The song finally ended. "I think we should ditch the 'party' before someone ends up pregnant." Leo suggested.

"I agree, but how will we sneak out?" Millhi asked. Éclair cleared her throat.

"I happen to know a way from here to the hall leading toward the stables."

"Let's go then."

Leaving the ballroom, Éclair lead them into a secret passage way. After a few minutes of walking, she pushed a brick, and the wall shifted, opening into another hall. Glancing around, Éclair signaled that the hall was clear.

"Where are we going?" Rico asked, being helped onto Éclair's chocobo with the green haired knight behind her.

"I have an idea." Millhi said from her seat in front of Leo.

"Lead the way." Leo said, passing her the reins.

"Stay close Éclair, he's a fast one." Millhi warmed, urging Leo's chocobo forward.

Arriving to a familiar flower field, Millhi pulled on the reins.

"Haven't been here in a while. " Leo said, helping the pinkette down, being rewarded with a kiss on the cheek.

"That's the point of being out here other than watching the sunset." Millhi explained, right before she sat down, Leo took off her coat and placed on ground for them to sit on.

The green haired knight would have done the same, but Rico already found her seat, on her lap

. As the sun was finally setting, fireflies appeared, illuminating the night. Millhi snuggled up against Leo, who was purring slightly, their tails wrapped together.

"Best Birthday ever."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh...hey...I'm still here.**

**_ Sorry for being kinda *glances at calender* Late.  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Fated Arrangement**

**Chapter 3: Bringing it all together…**

Just as promised, the two heirs were married on Millhi's 16th birthday. But due to the upcoming war, the wedding was very private. To keep it private, the two princesses still live at their mother's castles.

The three Gallete royals were visiting the Biscotti castle on official business. Leo over the past three years has been trained as a war general in the army. Her high intelligence and skills earned her respect among the other generals before her.

Arriving at the castle, the three went straight to the throne room. Where the other three royals were waiting. Once everyone met up, they went one room back, into the war room. Seated, the meeting began.

"Glad you all could make it." Lynn nodded her greeting.

"Yes, onto business King Lynn." Hana said.

"Always the one for that. Anyway our sources have reported that 'King' Cinque is forming an army to attack mid-winter. Their goal is to 'try' and intimidate us into joining them, thus attacking your army." Lynn said.

"Such a detailed report, who gathers your information?" Hana asked.

"Two of our wandering knights. Young, but very professional." Hana nodded, before asking.

"What do you recommend we do?" "We should mobilize an army and attack them first." Lynn suggested.

"I have another idea. If we can get three groups, attack from the front, left, and the right. We would cripple them heavily. Plus we would have the at home advantage. We know the terrain better than them." Leo explained.

"Oooh, I like it. That is quite the idea." Hana said, patting her young general's head.

"As do I. Who'll be leading what side?" Lynn asked.

"I'll take center. I wish to test the power of this 'King'." Leo said.

"I'll take the left side." Hana nodded.

"Then I have the right."

"Do we have an estimated number of enemy troops?" Leo asked.

"Yes, they have clustered about 3,500 troops, half of them aren't even trained." Lynn shook her head, reading the information off her scroll. "We have about 4,000 seasoned along with 1,500 archers. How many do you have?"

"By the end of the week, about 5,000 seasoned, 2,500 archers." Hana boasted, looking at Leo to confirmation.

"Those petty humans won't know what hit them." Leo said, a smirk growing on her face.

After a few minutes of extra planning, the meeting ended. Millhi tugged Leo to her room, smiling the whole way there. Once the door closed, the pinkette hugged herself to the lioness.

"Millhi? What's wrong?" Leo asked, rubbing her wife's back.

"There's something I need to tell you. About the human king." She mumbled.

Leo's yellow eyes narrowed at the mention of the king. "What is it?" She asked, following Millhi to the bed, sitting beside her. "Four years ago, after your birthday, when I had to leave early. There was a meeting between my parents and the last king." Millhi said.

"What was it about?" Leo asked, holding the pinkette's hand, rubbing it occasionally.

"The humans wanted to arrange a marriage between their son and I. Mama said no, but when the meeting was over. She thought it would be a great idea to show the Prince around." Millhi's voice started to shake.

"What happened?" The lioness prodded her for more info.

"He tried to force himself on me. I couldn't break free, if Éclair hadn't of shown up –" The pinkette couldn't finish as tears started falling from her usually joy filled eyes. Leo's heart was breaking in half as she watched the woman she loved cry.

"No, don't cry Milhi." She begged, kissing the tears away.

"But what if we lose? He will surely force not only me, but even you." The pinkette whimpered.

"No, he won't touch you, nor me. He cannot have what is mine." Leo promised, lifting Millhi's chin. Locking eyes, they moved closer, eyes closing as their lips met. The kiss wasn't a long passion filled one, more like a comforting one.

Pulling away, both of them had faint blushes on their faces.

"When this war ends, I want you at my side, always. We can build a castle on the boarder of our land, and even have small children running around. " Leo purred out, nuzzling Millhi's head.

"I love the sound of that." The pinkette said, her tail wagging behind her.

"Shall we grab some lunch?" Leo asked.

Millhi giggled before nodding. "Even now you still love food."

"I love you more than food though." The lioness said, placing a swift kiss on Millhi's cheek.

"You better. Come on let's go fill that bottomless pit of yours." Millhi teased, patting the feline's stomach.

* * *

><p><strong>Dining Hall, Biscotti Castle<strong>

Upon entering the dining hall, four sets of eyes gazed towards them.

"Aren't you two too old to be sneaking off?" Lynn asked.

The two princesses blushed.

"Oh leave them alone. We were like that." Yuki said, Himeko nodding in agreement.

"Were not." Hana said, a ting of pink on her cheeks.

"Ha, Mama's gone soft." The younger lioness teased.

Hana's left eye twitched. "Is that a challenge, Kitten?"

The two yellow eyed females locked eyes.

"Don't call me that, and yes." Leo growled.

"What's going on?" Millhi asked Yuki, who sighed.

"Just watch."

Two plates stacked with sausage were placed in front of the competing females, within the next couple of minutes, both plates were empty, and were replaced with another.

"Do they always do this?" Lynn asked, voice full of amusement.

"No, thank goodness. Do you mind us staying the night? When they do this, they can hardly move after." Yuki sighed.

Laughing Lynn nodded.

Half an hour later and 30 empty plates lay stacked.

"Starting to struggle, Mama?" Leo asked, her plate already empty, Hana's still with a few left.

"No." she replied, forcing them down. Another plate was placed down, struggle was showing on both of the feline's faces, but Leo managed to once again clear her plate. Hana on the other hand still had about a half to go.

"Give up?" The younger lioness asked a smirk on her face.

Nodding, the older female pushed her plate away.

"Well that was….eventful." Himeko said.

"Come dear, I know you're tired." The older silver haired woman helped her wife up.

"My King." A random maid called out.

"Hmm, yes Rosa?" "I wish to inform you, on behalf of the cooks, that we are low on sausage. Do you wish to request another shipment?" She asked.

"I'm sure mama wouldn't mind paying since she lost." Leo interrupted.

"Alright then. Order another shipment but send the bill to King Hana." Rosa nodded before bowing and walk away.

Leo noticed the plate from before and finished it off.

"How are you not sick?" Millhi asked.

"Cause, I haven't eaten all day." The lioness shrugged.

"Leo-chan! You have to eat properly." The pinkette scolded, hitting her arm.

Leo nodded while laughing. "

I'm still hungry though."

"What do you want?" Millhi asked, not noticing the smirk on the feline's face.

She leaned forward and whispered into her ear.

A blush grew over Millhi's face.

"Oi, keep it clean you two." Lynn warned, before leaving the room with Himeko.

"Leo-chan is a pervert." The Dog Princess said, once her blush calmed down.

"Only for you, Millhi." Leo purred.

* * *

><p><strong>Noon<strong>

After taking a long cat nap, the two yellow eyed felines met up again.

"Leo-hime." Hana said in a serious tone.

"Mama." Leo nodded. The serious aura around them faded, when two equally playful grins grew on their faces. Yuki shook her head.

"I swear you two are just overgrown kittens."

"You still love us right?" Hana said, hugging her wife, who despite the pout on her face, was purring just as hard as her wife.

Leo purred when she felt arms wrap around her, willfully being pulled into an embrace.

* * *

><p><strong>Mid-Winter War<strong>

"They should be arriving any moment now." A tall brunette reported, her armor different than regular soldiers .

Lynn nodded at her before dismissing her.

"Are you ready?" Hana asked Leo, both wearing royal black armor.

"I was born ready." Leo nodded.

"Be safe my kit." Hana said, hugging her, before mounting up and leaving, a portion of the giant army following her.

Leo turned to see Éclair positioned beside her, she chose to stay in the center as she watched Lynn leave not too long ago. "Nervous?" The feline asked.

"No, but I know of a few females at home who are." Éclair replied.

"Yea, I know. At least Brioche is lucky enough to have her mate on scene."

"Do you miss her?" The shorter knight asked, already knowing the answer.

"Hell yea. It's been a cold winter without her here to warm me up." Before the conversation could continue, the humans arrived.

Two mounted soldiers sat upon their mounts, awaiting the signal. Nodding at them, they took off, Leo then turned her attention back on the arriving enemy. King Cinque yawned before looking up.

"Who are you?" He sneered.

"That doesn't concern you." Leo growled, sizing the small king up.

"Then move you filthy lion. You're in the way."

At those words, Leo placed her helmet on and quickly drew her blade. "Those will be the last word out of your mouth!"

"We'll see about that! Charge!" The human army started running forward, but quickly started getting shot down.

"Gallete and Biscotti army, charge forward to victory!" Leo's loud voice was echoed as the army roared out behind her.

A few minutes into the battle, the other two squads joined in on the attack. King Cinque watched n horror as his army was cut down as if they were made of grass. Looking forward he saw a pair of blazing yellow eyes on him. The soldiers guarding him had no chance, as Leo cut her way through.

"W-wait, h-how about we negotiate something." Cinque begged, backing up looking around for help.

"You have nothing I want." Leo snarled moving closer, her blade raised. The blonde man closed his eyes, expecting cold steel to end his life, but instead, he was still breathing.

"Leave this land, and if you ever think of setting foot here. I will personally end you." With that being said, 'King' Cinque and what was left of his army fled the battle.

"THIS BATTLE IS OVER!" Leo roared out.

Roars and howls of joy chorused over the battle field. Hana and Lynn appeared not soon after the announcement, armor caked in blood, swords dripping.

"We have to bury the dead, and tend to the wounded before returning." Lynn sighed, glancing at the rising sun in the distance.

* * *

><p><strong>Hours Later<strong>

**Dining Hall, Biscotti Castle**

At the table sat two Queens, a Princess, and a Healer. Worry showing on all of their faces.

"Gah, stupid human cut my freaking hair."

"It doesn't look that bad, mama."

"Yea, looks better shorter."

"I agree as well."

"Are you crazy? My long hair was one of my best features."

The four females sitting at the table instantly stood up, rushing to their loved ones.

* * *

><p><strong>Main Room, Biscotti Castle<strong>

"Éclair!" Rico tackled the knight to the ground.

"Ow…I missed you too, Rico." Éclair mumbled, hugging the excited healer.

"Himeko, I missed you." Lynn said, embracing her wife.

"I missed you more." Himeko smiled, kissing her wife.

"Your hair…." Yuki started touching Hana's recently shortened hair. "Looks so cute." She purred, caressing her pouting wives cheek.

Hana couldn't help but blush.

"Told you it wasn't bad." Leo teased.

"Don't you have a pinkette to mess with?" Hana shot back, shooing her daughter away,

Laughing the younger lioness turned to the mentioned pinkette.

"Millhi…." Leo smiled, holding her arms wide open, as she walked over to the princess.

"Leo-chan!" Millhi jumped into the feline's arms, kissing her.

"I missed you." Leo purred, pulling away, beaming a smile at the pinkette.

"Me too. I missed you too." Millhi smiled, wiping away her tears of joy.

* * *

><p><strong>1 Month Later<strong>

**Millhi's Room, Biscotti Castle**

"You look beautiful, Millhi." Rico said, brushing the pinkette's hair back.

"Thank you, Rico." A knock on the door alerted the two.

"Rico you can take your spot now." Lynn said, walking into the room.

Bowing, the healer left the room.

"Are you ready?" Lynn asked, placing a veil on her daughter's head, and kissing the top of her pink locks.

Millhi simply nodded.

"You look so beautiful. Leo-hime might just kidnap and run away with you." The Dog King teased, opening the door, while holding out her arm for the pinkette to hold onto.

* * *

><p><strong>Courtyard, Biscotti Castle<strong>

"Will you stop twitching?" Éclair asked her voice full of amusement.

"Like you wouldn't be doing the same." Brioche teased.

Leo laughed as her best 'men' argued.

Before Leo could say anything else, a trumpet flared announcing the arrival of bride.

All the murmurs in the excited crowd calmed down.

Traditional wedding music started playing as, Lynn escorted Millhi down the aisle.

Himeko and Yuki could be heard sniffling every few minutes.

Leo met Lynn for the giving away process. "Take care of her and make sure to visit." Lynn said, smiling at the feline.

"Of course, Millhi is my life. Leo said taking the pinkette's hand and kissing it.

A faint blush stained Millhi's face.

Patting Leo's back, Lynn retreated to comfort her wife.

The two princesses made their way down to the altar where Hana stood waiting, a wide grin on her face.

"Look at you two. I remember like it was yesterday that you two would cause havoc all over the place." Hana teased.

Twin blushes grew over the mentioned two faces, the floating orb with a video camera in it focused on the two.

Giggles filled the area.

"Mama, enough teasing." Leo glared.

"Ho ho, Leo-hime is mad. Millhi-hime please calm down your lioness. I kid, Let's get this wedding started."

"Finally."

Another round of giggles followed.

"Leonmitchilli G. de Rois, do you take Millhiore Biscotti to be you wife, and all the benefits that go with it?"

"I do." Leo nodded.

"Same question Millhiore-hime, do you take Leonmichlli-hime as you wife, etc etc etc?" Hana asked a grin on her face.

"I do." Millhi said.

"Rings please."

Yukikaze stepped forward, presenting said rings.

"You know what to do."

Nodding, Leo went first.

"With this ring, I claim you as my one and only other half." She said placing the ring on the pinkette's ring finger.

"With this ring, I claim as you as my own kitten in shining armor." Millhi teased, placing the ring on the lioness's finger.

"I know pronounce you kitten and wife." Hana announced.

Rolling her eyes, Leo lifted the veil covering Millhi's face, and leaned in kissing the pinkette.

Cheers broke out, and the wedding party commenced.

"Leo-chan, I'm going to toss my flowers now." Millhi called, from the dance floor, full of eagar females.

Turning her back to the crowd, she tossed them, but with a little too much force, and it landed on someone's lap.

Rico's lap.

Twin smirks grew on Leo and Brioche's face.

"Looks like you're next Éclair." The amused lioness teased.

* * *

><p><strong>Millhi's room, Biscotti Castle<strong>

"Long day huh?" Leo asked, closing the door behind her.

"Yea, it has been." Millhi mumbled, removing her accessories and shoes.

"Need help removing your dress?" Leo asked, appearing behind the pinkette, playing with the zipper.

Millhi blushed slightly, before nodding.

"Hmmm, such soft skin." The silver haired feline purred, nuzzling the pinkette, her hand unzipping the dress. "Oh? White underwear?" She teased/

"Stop teasing." Millhi pouted, turning around and unbuttoning Leo's coat, her undershirt following.

Just the feel of the pinkette's fingers sent shivers down the feline's spine.

"Look at you. You're melting under the faintest touch." Millhi whispered, before placing a kiss on Leo's collarbone.

At the feeling of her lips, Leo lost it.

"M-millhi, I need you. Now." She whimpered, nuzzling the smaller female's frame.

"Then let's head to bed."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: No lewd for you.**

**I WAS gonna put a lemon in here, but let's keep it rated T for the oh so sweet fluff.**

**I might make a side shot of the scene I took out.**

**Keyword: Might.**

**Anyway R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fated Arrangement**

**A/N: Final chapter guys.**

**I enjoyed writing this story, and the few who have reviewed, I thank you for your kind words.**

**I'll be posting other stories over time, I'm thinking of working on a Rico x Elcair story.**

**Maybe.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Together Forever<strong>

**Border lands**

"Mama, are we home yet?"" A familiar shade of purple eyes turned to look at yellow eyes.

"Not yet Suki. Be patient." Leo said, ruffling Suki's inherited silver locks. Suki being the first hybrid, she inherited only the best genes.

"What do you want for lunch?" The lioness asked, as they entered their castle, hand-in-hand.

"Sausage!" Suki purred.

A smile grew on Leo's face. "Alright!"

As the two entered the main room, they were greeted by Millhi.

"Welcome home."

"Mommy!" Suki squeeled, running into the pinkette's waiting arms.

"Hey Suki, did you miss mommy."

Suki simply nodded, nuzzling into her mother's warmth.

Millhi giggled at her daughter's antics, placing a kiss on her head.

"Do I get a hug and kiss?" Leo asked a playful pout on her face.

"Of course." Millhi replied, kissing the pout off of her face.

"Ew!" Suki squirmed, being stuck between the two.

Pulling away, Leo smirked at her daughter. "Why don't you go play with Yuu-kun?" She suggested.

"Okay." Suki ran off, once she was put down.

"Sorry it took so long to return. You know how much my mother's adore Suki." Leo sighed, wrapping herself into the pinkette.

"It's okay. I wasn't lonely." Millhi comforted, nuzzling more into her wife.

"I'm glad. When is the other due?" She asked, rubbing the pinkette's swelling stomach.

"Rico said within the next two weeks….maybe less."

* * *

><p><strong>1 week and 3 days later<strong>

The castle was alive with excitement as maids hustled around, attending to the needs of Rico and the visiting royals.

Leo was pacing back and forth, biting onto a nail as she waited on any news. Rico soon came out of the birthing room.

"Everything okay?"

She smiled before replying. "Yes, the twins came out healthy. Beautiful girls"

"Twin…..girls? As in more than one?" Leo blinked back shock.

"Yes….Millhi didn't tell you?" Ricotta asked.

Leo shook her head.

"Aw well….surprise. Go on in. She asked for you. I'll go get Suki for you."

* * *

><p>"Millhi?" The lioness whispered, unsure if the pinkette was awake.<p>

"Leo-chan, come see our new children."

Walking over, the silver haired feline noticed the twins had Millhi's hair color.

"They look so cute." She said, smiling softly, carefully removing one from her tired wife.

"Mommy?" Suki called into the room.

"Come here baby. Come see your new sisters." The pinkette beckoned.

Suki letting curiosity overtake her, climbed onto the bed to get a better glimpse.

"They look like you mommy."

"Yes, just like you look like me, squirt." Leo teased.

"What're you gonna name them?" Suki asked.

"This one can be called Yuna, I've always liked that name." Millhi hummed, running her fingers through the sleeping newborns's short hair.

"And how about Yumi for her?" Suki suggested.

"Yumi and Yuna. That sounds perfect." Leo purred, ruffling the now eldest daughter's hair.

"Hope we aren't interrupting anything." Came a voice from the doorway.

"You? Interrupting? Not possible Mama." The lioness beamed.

Lynn, Hana, Yuki, and Himeko came closer, all excited to see their new grandchildren.

"They look so adorable." Himeko gushed over the twins, she was holding Yumi, Yuna in the arms of Yuki.

The sudden change of noise, caused for the two to wake up, eyes seeing the world for the first time.

Showing off twin pairs of golden eyes.

Gasped left the two older woman's mouths.

"Their eyes….Such a beautiful tone of yellow." Yuki breathed out.

"Your daughters are gonna be pinned after left and right" Hana teased.

Leo's eye twitched.

"No, they'll stay with their mama forever. Right Suki?"

"Yes, I wanna marry mama." Suki purred in delight.

"That's my big girl." Leo praised.

"That's no good. What about me?" The pinkette pouted playfully.

"I love mommy too." Suki beamed.

The adults in the room laughed, the cuteness of Suki was overwhelming.

* * *

><p><strong>Night Time<strong>

"Nee, Leo-chan." Millhi called from the bedroom.

"Hmm?" She responded, from the bathroom.

Coming out, she sat on her side of the bed. "Yes, Millhi?"

"Do you….ever think our marriage was fated?" She asked.

Blinking, the lioness smiled, before pulling her wife into a hug,

"Yes, our arrangement was fated."

* * *

><p><strong>Fin~<strong>


End file.
